Non-woven abrasive articles often include a lofty non-woven fiber web, abrasive particles and a polymeric binder securing the abrasive particles to the lofty non-woven fiber web. Conventional binders include blocked isocyanate functionalized solvent-borne urethane pre-polymer cured with aromatic amine curatives. A conventional aromatic amine curative includes methylene dianiline, a compound which has been listed as a carcinogen.
Curing of conventional binders on the production line includes the removal of solvent as well as blocking agents to complete the cure. Curing conventionally includes the application of heat. As a result, solvents, blocking agents, and to some extent amine curatives evaporate, exposing workers to potential hazards.
As such, an improved curing mechanism would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.